Future
by upejun
Summary: Karena romantis adalah perspektif, semua orang punya sudut pandangnya masing-masing. Bahkan manusia paling tak pedulian seperti Sasuke pun bisa romantis, jika itu menyangkut Hinata.


**All chara is Masashi Kishimoto's, but the story is mine.**

 **AU, OOC (as always)**

.

.

.

Hinata diam.

Ia mengamati pergerakan orang di depannya. Dia ingin melangkah maju namun urung.

Orang itu sedang merapikan buku pelajarannya untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam ranselnya. Ia belum menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang memperhatikannya.

Sebelum orang itu berbalik, Hinata sudah kabur duluan.

Orang itu berjalan santai keluar kelas tanpa mengetahui Hinata sempat berdiri diam di tempat ia kini berada. Ia ambil ponsel dari sakunya kemudian mencari menu pesan lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Setelah terkirim ia kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Sesuatu bergetar di saku Hinata. Ia rogoh sakunya kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Dari Sasuke.

 _Maafin aku, Sayang. Jangan marah lagi, ya. Kamu dimana? Sudah di rumah?_

Hinata senyum.

Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya tanpa membalas pesan tersebut. Biar saja, dia masih kesal pada Sasuke.

.

.

Sampai Naruto jadi Perdana Menteri Jepang juga tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau Sasuke mengirim pesan semanis itu ke Hinata. _Hell,_ Sasuke itu hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup. Minim ekspresi, sulit berempati, tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar, masa bodo dengan segala hal dan masih banyak hal-hal manusiawi lainnya yang tidak ada pada diri Sasuke.

Setidaknya, saat bersama Hinata dia tidak seperti itu.

Dia malah bisa disebut romantis kalau itu tentang Hinata.

Pas hujan tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada di samping Hinata membawa payung, terus mengajak pulang bersama. Padahal waktu itu mengobrol dengan Sasuke juga tidak pernah. Hinata cuma tahu Sasuke itu juara umum di sekolah dan populer karenanya selain tampangnya yang juga tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

Hinata melongo. Sasuke senyum.

Demi apa Hinata melihat senyum di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar, malah seram menurut versi Hinata yang kalem.

Karena tidak ada pilihan, Hinata menurut. Jalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menembus hujan, bernaung di bawah satu payung, mau tidak mau harus berdekatan.

Hinata gugup, deg-degan. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa merasa seperti itu.

Selama di perjalanan mereka diam-diam saja. Kemudian Hinata heran karena mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Sasuke tahu darimana Hinata tinggal di situ?

Hinata melongo lagi waktu Sasuke pamit.

Besoknya sekolah rame dengan gosip Hinata pulang bersama Sasuke. Hinata mulas, Sasuke santai saja. Bahkan saat berpapasan dengan Hinata setelah kembali dari kantin, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh kepada Hinata. Seperti tidak kenal. Tapi sebenarnya mereka memang tidak saling kenal.

Hinata jadi bingung.

Seminggu kemudian Hinata masih duduk di bangku kelasnya meski pelajaran sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR. Hinata bisa saja mengerjakannya di rumah. Tapi hari itu dia sedang ingin berlama-lama saja di sekolah. Tidak jelas juga alasannya kenapa.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang menarik buku tulis dan pena yang dipegang Hinata. Hinata kembali melongo ketika tahu siapa yang mengintervensi pekerjaannya itu.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa Sasuke mengerjakan beberapa soal tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun. Ya ampun, itu memang soal-soal yang Hinata tidak paham mengerjakannya.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengembalikan buku dan pena Hinata. Ia kemudian beranjak tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Hinata ingin bilang terima kasih, tapi masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan. Ia akhirnya hanya diam saja.

Hinata tidak ingat pasti sejak kapan dimulai, tapi semakin hari ia semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Terjadi begitu saja tanpa direncanakan. Pelan-pelan akhirnya Sasuke mulai mau berbicara dengan Hinata. Hinata sempat berpikir Sasuke kurang dalam perbendaharaan kata. Pelit bicara, kadang kalau ada perlunya saja. Tapi entah mengapa Hinata senang. Karena berada di dekat Sasuke sudah membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kamu suka eskrim?" tanya Sasuke suatu hari saat mereka pulang bersama dari sekolah.

Hinata hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tunggu di sini."

Sasuke sudah beranjak bahkan sebelum Hinata mengiyakan. Hinata tidak tahu Sasuke kemana. Mungkin membeli eskrim, tapi setahunya tidak ada yang berjualan eskrim di dekat situ. Ia menunggu hampir sepuluh menit sebelum Sasuke kembali dan membawa satu _cone_ eskrim. Hinata menerimanya.

"Kamu beli dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah janjian sama yang jualan mau ketemu di dekat sini jam segini," jawab Sasuke santai.

Hinata heran. Sasuke lanjut jalan.

"Kamu _nggak_ makan?" Hinata menawari.

" _Nggak,_ itu memang khusus buat kamu. Habisin, ya."

Hinata tidak menanggapi lagi karena tahu Sasuke memang suka begitu. Terus begitu hingga Hinata tidak tahu sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Sampai suatu hari Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Sasuke tentang hal itu.

"Kamu anggap aku gimana sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata saat mereka sedang berada di depan rumah Hinata.

Hari itu seperti biasa Sasuke mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku _nggak_ tau," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Hinata merasa sedih dan kecewa dengan jawaban tersebut. Namun berikutnya membuatnya serasa dilambung ke udara.

"Tapi aku yakin kamu bakalan ada di masa depan aku."

.

.

Kalau mengingat soal itu jadi susah untuk marah pada Sasuke. Tapi yang dilakukan Sasuke sudah sedikit kelewatan menurut Hinata. Ia ingin sekali memaafkan Sasuke, tapi ia merasa masih perlu memberikan pelajaran kepada pemuda itu.

Ia menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu. Sudah dua hari ini Hinata mendiamkan Sasuke. Ia tidak membalas pesan-pesan Sasuke. Ia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke di sekolah. Ia terus berusaha menghindar agar tak bertatap muka dengan Sasuke karena ia yakin itu akan membuatnya luluh.

Tapi harus Hinata akui ia rindu pada Sasuke. Rasanya aneh sekali jika sehari saja tak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan tapi Hinata tetap senang berada di dekat Sasuke.

Hinata menggumam pelan.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Kayaknya aku jahat sama kamu."

Ia mengambil ponsel dari atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya untuk kemudian membuka salah satu pesan dari Sasuke untuk kemudian mengetikkan balasannya.

 _Sayang, tidurnya jangan kemalaman, ya._

Hinata mengetik balasannya.

 _Iya, Sayang. Makasih udah mengingatkan._

Tak lama ia pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

 **Masih prolog, tiba-tiba muncul aja ide ini tengah malam. Lanjut? Mungkin ada yang mau bantu kerangka ide cerita ini mau dikembangin kayak mana.** _ **Just review, okay?**_


End file.
